


Surprise!

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pregnancy, Sizzy - Freeform, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried!Simon, just to clear that up, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus listens in on Alec's phone call with Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt from user redwidovv (you should def check out her blog, she's a sweetheart) that went with the prompt: "You got her pregnant?! What were you thinking?!"
> 
> Hope you like it!

Magnus wasn’t sure he heard Alec correctly. 

He was sitting with his boyfriend in the living room, watching some mindless reality television that he was sure would interest him if one of the contestants just wasn’t so snobby, while Alec was on his phone, talking to Sherman- Steven, whatever his name was.

Okay, so Magnus knew the guy’s name was Simon. Could you blame him for having a little fun now and again?

But then it came again, and Magnus knew there would be Hell to pay.

“You got her _pregnant?!_ ” Alec was shouting into the phone, his voice on the verge of breaking, he squeaked so high (a fact that Alec would deny to his grave no doubt), “ _How?!_ ”

Magnus raised an eyebrow as Alec blushed deeply, scrunching his nose in that oh so adorable way of his as he whined, “N-No! _Simon_ , you- Simon! I _know_ how it works, just-”

Oh. So Stefan and Isabelle had done the deed. Magnus tried to keep himself from laughing as Alec’s face turned what was possibly an illegal shade of red as the vampire was no doubt blabbing about the process on the other end of the phone.

“Oh by the Angel, Simon-” Alec started, rubbing his temples, “You did not need to tell me that, I- _no, I didn’t need to know that!_ ”

Magnus let himself laugh out loud, catching Alec’s attention. The Shadowhunter raised an eyebrow at him, panic clear on his face. Alec nodded at whatever it was Simon was saying on the phone, his lips pursed in a firm line on his face as he said, “Okay, yeah. We’ll come by sometime tomorrow. Just make sure Izzy doesn’t decapitate Jace in the process, ‘kay?”

Magnus could hear Simon’s tinny voice, to which Alec said reassuringly, “Don’t worry, Simon, it’ll be fine. We’ll see you tomorrow. Bye.”

_Click._

Magnus pursed his lips in amusement as Alec rubbed his face, tossing his cell phone with a clatter onto the coffee table. This was bound to be interesting (well, at least more interesting this show on the television right now.)

“So,” Magnus giggled, “Isabelle is pregnant?”

Alec looked like death had warmed over, “Yeah.”

“That’s amazing, huh?” Magnus grinned, getting up to sit himself on the arm of the loveseat Alec sat in. The other man’s face was devoid of any emotion, anything that would give away the panic and shock Magnus knew was hidden underneath. Wrapping an arm around Alec’s shoulder, Magnus sighed.

“What?” Alec asked, tilting his head to look a the warlock with a curious gaze. Magnus smirked.

“You’re going to be an uncle.”

Alec nodded, “That’s been established.”

Magnus shrugged, “It’s exciting, right?”

Alec tried to fight off a grin, but Magnus wiggled his eyebrows, making Alec laugh, his face beaming as tears began to dot the corners of his eyes. In the next few minutes, he was crying, his smile still plastered to his face as he buried his face into Magnus’s chest.

“Alexander?” Magnus laughed. Alec’s shoulders were shaking, but he could still see his wide grin against his shirt.

After a few minutes between listening to the hum of the forgotten television and Alec’s sobs, he heard it.

“ _I’m_ going to be an _uncle_ ,” Alec says breathlessly, eyes wide with awe as he pulls his face away from Magnus’s arm, “ _we’re_ going to be _uncles_!”

The look on Alec’s face is priceless. Wide blue eyes, mussed black hair and a smile that could rival the light of a thousand suns. Before Magnus can reciprocate his excitement, he finds Alec kissing him with fervor, breaking apart with a loud bark of a laugh.

“ _We’re going to be uncles!_ ” 

Magnus smirked. From the way Alec was taking the news of Isabelle’s pregnancy, it sounded as if he and Alec were the ones having a kid instead. Alec had gotten up, grabbing his phone to call Clary no doubt and tell her the news, while Magnus made a mental note to give Isabelle his thanks as well as his congratulations, because he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Alec smile like that in a while.

It seemed that now Magnus had to make sure to forget Simon’s name even more, just to spite the guy when his child came along.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something, send me a message on my tumblr @coloringpencils


End file.
